


Babysitter

by Rockym82



Series: Egg Salad [1]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at the Dream Gate when NiGHTS meets a Visitor...who's only a year old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day at the Dream Gate, Owl, an ancient feathered being in the Night Dimension, heard the familiar sounds of a Visitor arriving outside. He waited patiently for the human from another world to walk up. He didn't want to startle them. Unlike another flying resident who also flew around the Dream Gate. Owl waited and waited. He wondered if the Visitor took the side roads outside the gate. Owl used his powers to teleported to his perching post outside the gate.

"Oh. How unusual," Owl said upon seeing the Visitor.

"Hey, Owl!" Came a loud voice from behind Owl.

"NiGHTS!" Owl cried out.

"That's me," the purple flying acrobat said with a twirl in midair. The gender neutral being then placed its hands upon its hip. "So, I heard there's a Visitor here." Nights looked to the left and right. "I don't see any."

"Look ahead of you, Nights." Nights did so.

"It's just a basket."

"The Visitor is inside the basket."

"Tiny Visitor." Nights laughed before floating over to the basket.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Nights peered into the basket and was shocked to see the Visitor. "Owl... This is..."

"A very young Visitor," Owl said in a solemn voice. "In their world, they call this a baby."

"I know what a baby is! I just... never saw one before. I didn't know babies could come to the Dream Gate."

"It's very rare that they do, so this is a most unusual, if not most delighted surprise."

Nights reached down to touch the little one. The baby reached up and grabbed Nights' finger. "Oh look, Owl, it likes me."

"They always do. Why don't you pick the child up? Babies like to be held."

Nights made a little noise. Nights looked at the baby and realized it didn't have the slightest idea of the proper way of picking a baby up.

Owl noticed this. "Oh, why don't you just bring the basket over to the fountain then."

"Right..." Nights could at least do that with the baby. Nights felt a little miffed that Owl obviously knew more about babies. Setting the basket down by the serene sounding fountain in the middle of the Dream Gate, the two dream creatures admired their young guest.

"Mmm," Nights mused. "Kinda looks like a Nightopian," she said referring to the small inhabitants of the paradise known as Nightopia.

"Hoo," Owl laughed. "You're right. I do see the resemblance." Nights smiled and decided to try again at holding this thing. "Now Nights make sure you have one hand behind the baby's head," Owl instructed Nights. "The other should be behind the baby's body." Nights wanted to make a comment it knew what it was doing, but that would be a lie. Nights finally lifted the baby up and held it close. The baby was warm.

"There we go! Out of that basket now. You're a cute lil...a cute lil..." Nights stopped to hold the Visitor out and get a good look at it. The Visitor shared Nights perplexed look. What was this purple jester doing?

"What is it, Nights?"

"This Visitor. It's hard to tell if it's a boy or girl."

Owl looked at Nights. "You're one to talk..."

"What was that, Owl?"

"Nevermind. Actually Nights, in our language, it’s not polite to call somebody ‘it”. A being with no gender is supposed to be called ‘she’."

"Really?"

"That is, actually, grammatically correct for English - a person of unknown gender is supposed to be called 'he'. A person with no distinct gender is 'she'."

"So, what you're saying is that you're going to call me a 'she' for the rest of the time?"

"It'll make it easier for the author."

"Carry on then."

"Right, I suppose judging by the baby's blue shirt with a puppy dog print, I think this is a boy Visitor."

"Hello there, young sir. I am NiGHTS." Nights bowed her head. The baby wasn't accustomed to concept of bowing, so he used his chubby hand to push Nights' head back up to look at him. Nights had to laugh. "Okay. Okay. I'm paying attention to you. So much for formalities. Alright. How about we Dualize?"

"Dualize? Hoo, Nights, you don't mean to tell me you're going to assimilate bodies with this baby and fly around?"

"Why not? It's what I do with every Visitor."

"Babies haven't developed the same motor skills as older Visitors." While Owl was relaying this important information to Nights, she gently flew around with baby in her arms. "The baby is just learning to walk and you want him to fly already?"

Nights looked up for a second as if she was seriously considering Owl's concern. "Let's have the baby decide." Nights held up her hand. "If you touch my hand we can Dualize together." The baby looked at Nights' hand. While not understanding this dualwhatis thing they were talking about, he did know this was going to be fun.

A spiral of light surrounded them as the baby placed his hand upon Nights. When they baby opened his eyes he didn't see Nights in front of him anymore. In fact, he didn't feel anyone holding him up. He looked down. He floated several feet above the ground.

"What do you think?" It was Night's voice. The baby looked around for Nights but didn't see her. He held his hands up to perhaps wave her down. He looked at his hands and saw they were Nights'.

"Hoo." Owl chimed in. "I can tell the Visitor is coming to the realization you are of one body now." The baby was now reaching and feeling his and Nights' face.

"Yes, that's our face. Now, go ahead and try your hand at flying." She raised her hand and point at Owl. "Just move forward to where the old Owl is."

The baby had no idea what they were talking about. He did start to move forward. However, it wasn't his legs or arms that moved him forward. He just flew. He moved his head to look at how they were doing this and the movement caused them to spin. The baby let out a jovial laugh and started flying freely through the air.

"Hoo hoo! It seem I am wrong about your judgment, Nights. Our young Visitor seems to be doing just fine."

"Of course he is. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to take him for a tour around the Dream Gate." With a spark of Twinkle Dust from Night's wrist, she took control and flew off. While higher in the air she'd let the baby resume control and she was enthralled by the infant. Night always enjoy letting Visitors enjoy the freedom of flight, but this experience was just different from other Visitors. They would try their very best at flying gracefully, which always made Nights proud, yet the baby was just having fun tumbling in the air.

They flew between the trees outside the plaza of the Dream Gate, Night let their hand run over the small lake. They let themselves get caught in the updraft from the cave below and flew over and under the floating pieces of land next to the Dream Gate. All with the grace and finesse of a one year old.

"That was fun, wasn't it, little one?" The baby returned Nights' question with a gurgle of giggles. Just then a distance sparkle caught Nights' eye. "Hmm?" Nights looked back at the Dream Gate. Something popped up and Nights had to see what it was. Upon landing, Nights disengaged from the baby and held his back to her stomach, so he could see what was in front of them. Doorways.

Nights held the familiar sound of Owl's flapping wings. "Owl... this baby has Ideyas."

"Yes, Ideyas, the power to open up the door to Nightopia."

"I know that, Owl, but this baby hardly lost any of his Ideyas on the way to the Night Dimension."

"As you know, Nights, Ideyas are the power of purity, growth, intelligence, hope and courage. It'll be a sad day if a baby loses all of his or her Ideyas." Owl gestured towards going through the door. "Now, shall we?"

Nights looked down at the Visitor who momentarily took his eyes off the first door to look back at her. "Yes. Shall we, young sir?" The baby didn't answer only continuing his stare at Nights. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Nights carried the baby through the doors to a Nightopia.

Looking around the huge world of Nightopia, Night couldn't help but notice it resembled a Visitor's home kitchen. There was a stove heating bottles full of milk, pacifiers laid about the counter tops. The ice box had magnets holding up papers with globs of paint splattered on it. Some papers had impressions of an infant's hands and feet. There was a tall pile of dish towels, baby bibs and shoulder rags next to the dish drying rack. There was even the kitchen sink. These things seemed mundane but in Nightopia, these normal objects were huge. In comparison, Nights was the same size of a salt shaker in this world.

Nights had already Dualized with the baby was looking for spots of interest. She heard splashing and it went to the kitchen sink. There was a smaller plastic tub in the sink. Nights read the words on the side. "'Bath Time for Baby.' This is one huge pool for a little Visitor like you." Nights looked at the water and saw Nightopians swimming in it. Some were in candy striped life savers, others swimming alongside a giant rubber ducky in their green polka doted swim caps.

Owl had caught up with Nights by this time. "Hoo, hoo" Owl panted. "I really do wish you would slow down once in awhile, Nights."

Nights heard Owl but acted as if she didn't hear it. "Hey, let's introduce the baby to the Nightopians."

Owl nodded and they descended. While they did, some of the Nightopians took notice and used their rosy colored wings to fly over to the two. Nights and the baby separated and she put him on the counter. "Look," Nights said as she hovered down a few inches above the ground. "The Nightopians want to meet you." The awe-struck baby turned to the several toddler sized creatures who had halos on their pointy heads. Besides those characteristic, Nights was right: they did look like babies.

They landed near the Visitor and walked up to the sitting baby. They were all smiled and soon they began talking. Their language sounded exactly like baby gibberish. The baby chimed in with his own. This made the Nightopians even happier. "Hoo, I would say their little play date is off to a good start, wouldn't you say, Nights?"

Nights nodded and continued to admire the group. It didn't last longer as Nights noticed the huge shadow descending upon them. "Owl, move!" With a dash, she opened up her arms scooped the group up before a huge cylinder crashed down in the spot where they once sat. Nights turned back to survey the situation. It was a can of powdered tile cleaner that fell. What caused it to fall? Nights looked around, but couldn't see anyone or anything.

"Dear me!" Owl said when he teleported besides the group. "That could have ended terribly!"

"Owl, we need to find out what happened."

"...Yes. Let's go."

Nights picked up the baby and the three floated over to the base of the cylinder. Course powder form the cylinder had fallen everywhere. Nights and Owl secretly hoped that this accident was just the misfortune of a group of rowdy Nightopians, but they both knew they were not strong enough to move this container. They got closer to where the base of the cylinder stood. What they saw did not ease their suspicions.

"Footprints?"

Owl sighed. "Nights, I think I may know a little more about the matter then I have told you."

"What is it, Owl?"

"I must admit, I didn't tell you at first because I felt you would think me getting on in my old age." Nights bit back a comment she wanted to make about the old bird. "You see, for a short time now, I've been hearing things in the Dream Gate. When I look around there is nothing. Sometimes I even feel a presence so close I think I feel its breath. Again there is nothing in sight. Yet, this event makes me believe there is an invisible creature out there."

"An invisible creature? Perhaps it's just a creature who hides itself."

"That could be as well. This creature is quite good at hiding."

"I can understand there is a creature out there hiding...My question is why is it walking around and leaving footprints?"

Owl looked at Nights confused. "Owl, why isn't this creature flying?" Nights had a point. There were very few creatures in the Night Dimension who did not fly or even floated like balloons.

"Nights, I'll go to investigate this matter further. Prehaps, this invisible creature left behind some powder behind its trail. Why don't you stay and guard the Visitor?"

"Of course." With that Owl began to follow the footprints.

With that, Nights turned her attention back to the baby. "That sure was scary wasn't it? Do you realized we were almost crushed?" She moved back over to the sink and sat the baby down. "Hey, do you want to see me perform some music? I'm rather good if I say so myself." Nights sat up straight, crossed her legs, took her hands and arranged them as if holding a flute. She closed her eyes and soon flute music could be heard. The baby looked curiously at Nights. Where was the music coming from? While Nights was playing more Nightopians gathered around to listen to Nights' song. Nights usually played with her eyes closed, but she couldn't help but keep peeking one eye open to look at the baby.

On the other side of the sink, Nights noticed a pair of Nightopians. They were catching soap bubbles in the air and laughing when they popped them. One Nightopian suddenly stopped catching the bubbles and looked at the other. "Minu," was the sound it had made trying to get the other's attention. The other one didn't hear. "Minu," the first one repeated. This time the other heard it. "Minu," the other repeated and stopped playing with the bubbles. The two started to fly towards each other and collided

"Eif!" They both went as they bounced off each other, followed by a 'plop' noise. In the space between them, now rested an egg which then landed safely a foot below them. However, the two Nightopians seemed unfazed and went back to playing with the soap bubbles as if they had not just reproduced.

Nights would have smiled if she was not already playing her flute. Still seeing another Nightopian egg made her happy and she would have to go over there to help hatch the egg later after she finished her performance.

Her attention turned back to the baby who watched Nights. His plump cheeks amplified as his bottom lip was pushed upward making his chin look bigger than usual. His eyes set on Nights. It was such a serious face on such a cute baby that Nights couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha! And what is that face for?" Nights continued to chuckle at the cute little baby when she noticed a large object move on the other side of the sink. Was that a giant green rubber duck? Nights eye widen in shock as she realized what it was.

A Nightmaren.

A seahorse-shaped Nightmaren who headed straight towards the new Nightopian parents. It was going to eat them.

"The Nightopians!" Without a second thought, Night flew off as fast as she could to rescue them. Just as the green Nightmaren was about to gobble up the oblivious Nightopian, Nights touched it making it spin in midair. With a push, Nights had defeated the Nightmaren sending it flying. Unfortunatly, the defeated Nightmaren had bounce off the nearby counter and crashed back into Nights.

"Wotcha!" Night cried out in pain and surprise. The defeated Nightmaren continued to rebound and collided with a nearby Nightopian.

Plop. The Nightmaren's and Nightopian's collision had created an egg between them. The defeated Nightmaren bounced off one more surface before disappearing.

"Ugh," Nights groaned as she rubbed her head. "That's what I get for not aiming." Nights looked over at the two eggs. She reached over to the first egg, touched it and it hatched. Out came a normal full grown Nightopian. She then turned her attention to the newest egg and hatched it. This one had the body of a Nightopian but a simplified version of the defeated Nightmaren's head. Both babies looked happy and immediately started to playing. Nights smiled at them.

"What's going on?" came a yell Nights recognized as Owl's. She looked back over to see Owl flying over to her. She started to answer Owl's question until she looked down and saw the baby crawling urgently towards her. She met him halfway and picked him up.

"Oh! Were you worried about me? See. I'm alright." After reassuring him she was okay, Nights turned back to Owl. He stared at the Nightopian with the defeated Nightmaren's head.

"A mepian?" Which was the name given to a child of a Nightmaren and a Nightopian parent. All of sudden Owl started to shake and his voice became quiet. "A Nightmaren was here?" 

"Yes. It was a Seapo."

"And..." Owl began. "And you left the baby alone?!" His voice was no longer quiet but stern as he yelled at Nights.

Nights panicked. She was in the wrong. "What? I... I had to take care of the Seapo!"

"You can't leave a baby Visitor alone! They can't take care of themselves like other young Visitors! Did you not heed my warning about an invisible creature wondering around? It could have snatched this Visitor up while that lower ranked Nightmaren distracted you!"

Nights, wanting foremost to get the blame away from her, changed the subject "I'm worried about why that Seapo was here."

Owl looked down. "You know what this means right, Nights.

Nights already knew the answer. She didn't want to say it.

Owl looked back up, directly at Nights. "This means that two Nightmarens have survived the defeat of Wizeman the Wicked."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's right, this way, fly through the loops," Owl coached the baby Visitor who had Dualize with Nights. "I know you'd rather do something else then learning how to perfect your flying, but with enemies out there you need to learn how to protect yourself."

"Owl," Nights chimed in. "He's just a baby. He doesn't understand what you're saying."

"Yes, that may be, but if you don't talk to a baby how will it learn to understand."

He had a point, Nights supposed. That reminded her. "Hey Owl, why did you come back so soon after you went to look at the footprints?"

"I heard the commotion."

"I'm glad you came back so soon." This confused Owl, all he had done was yell at her. "I was thinking," Nights continued. "That the footprints were planted there to lead us into a trap. If the 'invisible creature' flew it would not have left tracks for us to follow."

"Actually, Nights, I don't believe they were planted."

"Why do you say that, Owl?"

"When I mentioned I've been hearing sounds, one of the sounds was footsteps against the pebbled walkway of Dream Gate. I honestly don't believe that this invisible creature can fly."

"Hmm, that's good; one less thing we have to worry about," Nights said as the baby almost hit a tree. The baby now started to act up and be fussy. Owl looked at the two.

"Perhaps we should continue the tutorial in the second Nightopia?"

Nights face lite up. "Good idea! Now, young sir, let's fly to the second door."

The second Nightopia had one theme: Toys. There were toys everywhere. Rocking horses, a jungle gym, balls, blocks, dolls, puzzles, rattles, yoyos, stuffed animals such as frogs, giraffes, bunny rabbits, teddy bears and other various knickknacks covered the landscape of the floating island of Nightopia. The baby eyes grew and his mouth just hung open. He flew though some of the floating felt clothe pieces before putting a corner of one in his mouth and proceeded to drool.

Nights cried was muffled by the fabric. She took it out of their mouth. "Hey, that's my mouth too."

Owl smiled and resumed talking. "Let continue, shall we. As you know, Nights' Drill Dash is a very useful tool in accelerating and also..." Nights' hand had covered Owl's beak. Owl's eyes narrowed at Nights.

"It's not me!" Nights said as she took her hand back. "It was the baby."

"...Of course, now Touch Dash can defeat lower ranked Nightmarens as you saw before with the Seapo. However, don't let the descriptive term 'lower ranked' fool you for these Nightmarens are quite..." Nights hand had covered Owl's beak again. Nights pulled it back off. "Hmm." Owl went. "It seems my manner of teaching may not be best suited for one so young. Nights, why don't you resume training with the baby?"

"I'll do it, Owl."

"Yes, while you do, I'll go attend to the other Visitor that has arrived."

"Another one is here?" Nights asked excitedly.

"Yes. This one is older and doesn't possess any Ideya. The Nightmarens won't be after that Visitor. I'll be back to check in with you two." With that, Owl teleported away.

"Hmpf. Listen to Owl. Leaving us like that. I bet he just wanted that Visitor's attention all to himself." Nights smiled. "I have to admit that was funny the way you kept hushing the old Owl up. I want to do that to him, myself, when he prattles on and on." Nights looked over the Nightopia trying to find a good spot to train. She saw some brightly colored bouncing balls a short distance away. "Hey, I'll show you how to attack your enemies. It's very simple." Nights had the baby fly over to the spheres. "Like this." Nights demonstrated. She did the exact same thing she had done to defeat the Seapo; she touched the ball and sent it flying backwards with a push. It went through a hole on a wooden plank marked 'twenty points'. Nights had an idea. "Let's put away these toys shall we?"

The baby tried his best, but he didn't do so well as he didn't even get 200 points. It was still good enough, so it wasn't night over for him. Nights remained optimistic. "You got over 150 point! Good job, little one." Nights looked down and saw the Nightopians were imitating them with a smaller version of the bouncing ball game. Maybe a smaller version would be best for the baby. He tried and fared about the same. Nights disengaged from the baby and looked at him while she held him in her arms. He understood he didn't do well enough and felt disappointed. Nights couldn't stand for this sad demeanor. She lifted up his shirt and blew raspberries on his tummy. The baby started laughing again.

"See. There's no reason to be sad. You'll get it in time." Nights floated back down to the ground. It was time the baby enjoyed his own Nightopia. After being set upon the ground, the baby grabbed the first toy in reach. Instead of playing with it, or putting it in his mouth, he handed it to Nights. Nights took the toy but wasn't sure why he gave it to her. He grabbed another toy and gave it to her. It wasn't long before Nights had an armful of stuffed animals.

Nights laughed. "Haha! What are you doing? These are for you to play with." The baby replied with gibberish before turning around to grab another toy. While his back was turned, Nights put the toys aside, snatched him up in a spin and crashed in a pile of plush toys. They continued laughing and playing unaware someone was watching them from the shadows.

The Nightopians heard the two laughing and had to be where the fun was at. "Look who decided to join us," Night said to the Visitor. The baby spoke gibberish to the Nightopians who spoke back in their own language. Some stopped flapping their wings to drop on the pile of toys while others did random actions such as blowing bubbles while twirling in the air, and fishing for pastry products.

Nights looked back to the baby in her arms and he was gaping at a pair of Nightopians who flew up in a hurry and slowly descended on a parasol they seemed to pull out of no where. The baby reached his arms up. "Do you want to do that too? Alright, let's Dualize again." Nights held her hand up for the baby but the baby pushed it away. She brought her back to him and again he pushed it away. Nights lifted an eyebrow at him. She thought for sure he had wanted to do what the parasol descending Nightopians were doing. Nights thoughts about it.

"Whee!" Night exclaimed as she tossed the happy baby in the air. She caught him, made a face at him and and tossed him up again. The Nightopians now wanted to do this. Nights continued to toss him for a little bit before letting him rest in her arms. He didn't take his eyes off Nights as her hand trailed his face from his smooth forehead to his soft cheeks. She sighed happily as she enjoyed holding this adorable little baby.

Something attacked her from behind. Nights screamed at the sudden pain. Another blow had flipped her over and when she regained her composure she realized the baby wasn't in her arms. He didn't fall far. A Nightmaren with a yellow cloud like body, known as a Shleep, caught the baby on its back and was now trying to get away with its prize.

"No, you don't!" Nights yelled at the Shleep. She rushed after the baby only to face the lower ranked Nightmaren that had sneak attacked her: A Deworm. The green and blue fuzzy insect like creature spun its body in a circle and created a vortex that distorted visual perspective. Nights knew the only way to get out of this was to find the exiting vortex. It didn't take long.

Nights was angry. "You want to see a real Vortex?" she shouted at the Deworm. She circled the Nightmaren and the Twinkle Dust from her wrists vanquished the foe in her loop. Not even taking a second to admire her victory, Nights took off in the direction of the Shleep; it couldn't have gotten far.

It had not. The Shleep was floating there, looking stunned and bewildered. The Shleep had lost its passenger. Night wasted no time in Paralooping the Shleep as she had done the Deworm. Where was the baby? Nights looked down and was relieved to see the baby sitting safely on a pile of toys near the edge of the Nightopia. Nights flew down to retrieve the upset Visitor.

She would have if another Nightmaren hadn't launch another attack on her. This time it was an orange colored Mothpit. Behind the Mothpit was a purple Sparkeel. There were dozens of them.

"I don't have time for this!" Night tried to grab the Visitor before they did, but they kept attacking. Nights had no choice but to defeat them first. "Not again!" she cried as she used her Touch Dash and Paraloop to battle the relentless Nightmarens.

Nights heard the baby cry out and she saw the pile where he sat was now being pushed off the edge of the Nightopia. This was bad. If the baby fell down there...this was bad. She rushed towards the baby again yet when she did, the Nightmarens surrounded her, preventing her rescue attempt. The baby was so close to the edge, Nights had to try something different. She flew away from the baby and the Nightmarens. She flew high and under and created a large Paraloop which finally beat the Nightmaren horde. She dashed over the edge. "Please. Please," she begged to whatever powers there were she would catch the baby in time.

Nights was too late.There was no sign of the objects or the Visitor. There was nothing at all. The precious baby that was in Nights' care had fallen into the nothingness that laid below the blue skies of Nightopia. Nights had failed at saving his life.

Her screams of anguish filled the valley.

Nights remained in her spot. Unable to do anything else.

"Help!"

Where was that voice coming from?

"Please help me! I can't hold on!" The voice was followed by cries from the baby Visitor.

Nights looked up. He was alive! He was dangling in midair, but he alive. Relief sweep through Nights.

"Help!" Her relief didn't last long. Above the baby was a piece of clothe, that covered the Nightopia, being gripped by an unseen force. The clothe was slowly tearing. Nights rushed and grabbed both the baby and whatever held him. She set them both down away from the edge. Her first instinct was to grab the baby away from the invisible creature that had him but she only bumped into the creature's body.

The baby was alright but still in danger.

"Let go of the Visitor," Nights sternly told the invisible creature. She heard the creature taking deep breaths. Nights could tell the creature had gotten up because now the baby looked like he was floating. "Let. Him. Go." she repeated. A second passed before the baby now started moving towards her being carried by the invisible creature. The Visitor was gently handed over to Nights. Nights saw the baby's cheek being pressed as if a hand was caressing it.

"Be safe," the invisible creature said before her footsteps could be heard.

"Wait!" Nights said. The footsteps stopped. "Why did you attack us in the other Nightopia?"

"I didn't... I didn't mean to knock that thing over. I was just leaning on it. It was an accident..."

"Did you take care of that Shleep?"

"Mm."

A familiar voice came from over the distance. "Nights! Where are you?"

"Over here, Owl."

Owl teleported near her. "Oh dear, the Nightopians are in a panic over the Nightmaren attack. Thank goodness, the Visitor is safe."

"It was thanks to the invisible creature."

"The what? The invisible creature was here?"

"The creature still is. Right?" Nights asked the invisible creature, but the invisible creature was gone.

The baby started to fuss again. "Owl, I have to take the baby somewhere. I'll be back shortly." With that Nights flew off.

"What? Wait. Where are you going, Nights?" But Nights was already far away. 

To be contined.


	3. Chapter 3

Nights landed on the ground in a broad spacious yet secluded area of the Nightopia before turning her attention back to the Visitor. He had came so close to his own demise. Nights now had to do what she had planned to do when she left Owl and came out here.

"You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay," she repeated as she snuggled the baby. "I just had to get away from Owl. There was no chance I'd let him see me like this. I would never hear the end of it from him. Oh, I'm so grateful you're okay."

The baby, to be truthful, didn't really enjoy the attention being bestowed on him; it felt suffocating. Nights looked down at the baby and his wrinkled up face. "Hmm? You are safe now. I suppose I should have you enjoy your Nightopia while you have the chance."

Nights set him on the ground, letting him bang the toys around him like a drum set, drool on whatever he wanted and just simply play. Nights admired the baby all the while. After having his fill of play, the baby crawled over to Nights and wanted up. Nights picked the baby up and let him relax in her arms. The baby looked drowsy. "I thought I'd lost you," Nights said softly as the baby yawned. "I would have been very sad." The baby, whether because he understood Nights felt sad or because he felt tired, rested his head on her cheek. The gesture relaxed Nights and the two of them reclined in midair.

As Nights floated in the air, enjoying the warmth and love of this little bundle of joy, memories began to awakening. Ones Nights wished she could forget. Ones filled with the despair, loss and regret of what could have been. What had happen at the edge of the Nightopia reminded her of that day long ago. It was almost exactly like it. The Visitor was lucky he had not met the same fate. "I must admit," she started telling the sleepy baby. "You remind me of my own child."

With the baby's eyes half way closed, Nights look around at the peaceful Nightopia. The innocence and simplistic aura that surrounded this land told her this world was created from his Ideya of Purity. His Ideyas: the Nightmarens would still be after them. Nights knew what she had to do. "It's not safe here for someone as small as yourself," she told the half asleep baby. "Wake up." She pinched him causing the Visitor to return to his own world.

With the baby safe from the threat of Nightmarens, Nights returned to the Dream Gate. Owl greeted her when she arrived.

"Hello, Nights, you're back." Owl didn't see the baby and he felt a little panic. "Where is the Visitor?"

"The Nightmarens came so close to hurting him, Owl. I woke him up."

"Oh. That was a very selfless act, Nights."

Nights looked over to Owl. "He was cute, wasn't he?"

Owl nodded in agreement.

Nights looked around, expecting to hear something. "Hey Owl, did the invisible creature show up again?"

"No. I haven't heard a sound since you left."

"That creature sure didn't stay long. Do you think we'll see that one again?"

"We'll never see her again," Owl said in a serious tone. Nights looked over wondering why Owl had said that. Owl kept his straight face. "Because she's invisible."

Nights blinked. "...Did you just make a joke?"

Owl smiled sheepishly and shuffled a bit feeling a little embarrassed.

"Actually, I'm right here."

Nights and Owl looked around. It was the invisible creature's voice.

"How long have you've been here?" Owl asked.

"Not long."

"You really should announce yourself, m'dear. It isn't polite to eavesdrop on people's conversation."

"Sorry."

"Nights," Owl said in a whisper to her. "Are you sure she is not an enemy?"

"Owl, she saved the Visitor and gave him right back to me. I don't think the enemy would do that."

"Well, alright, I trust your judgment."

They turned back in the direction they heard the invisible creature. The invisible creature wonder why they thought she couldn't hear what they were saying as she was only a couple of yards away from them.

"My name is Owl. It is nice to meet you."

"Mm."

"What is your name, m'dear?" Owl asked.

"You call me invisible creature. Invisible creature is fine."

"Hoo, why don't you just turn visible?" Owl suggested

The invisible creature didn't respond at first. "This is how I am."

"Hmm, most curious, hoo. I've noticed you cannot fly."

"Mm."

"However did you arrive the Dream Gate?"

"I used to live in a beautiful Nightopia until the Nightmarens came and destroyed it. For a long time, I was just sitting on a chunk of my homeland until recently the Nightopians came and collected all the new scrap pieces of land floating around."

"Ah, that. Those new scraps of land that you saw were actually the original Dream Gate."

"The original Dream Gate?"

"Yes, not long ago, Wizeman the Wicked destroyed the original Dream Gate in his anger. Hoo. We had to rebuild. I'm grateful King Mepian offered his and the other Nightopians' help."

"Oh, you mean that giant Nightopian?" The invisible creature recalled King Mepian was almost as tall she was. "The other Nightopians picked up the piece of my homeland thinking it was part of the Dream Gate," she reasoned. "Um, who is this Wizeman person and why would he want to destroy such a peaceful place as this."

"You know of the Nightmarens."

"Mm."

"Wizeman is their creator and master. He is an evil and intelligent being who wants nothing more than to destroy all the Nightopias and let his nightmares reign over all. Hoo."

"Those horrible Nightmarens have a master? I hate Nightmarens. Whenever I see one, I throw rocks at them just as I did that Shleep. I wish Wizeman would be destroyed for having created them."

"To make a long story short," Owl cleared his throat. "Nights help defeated Wizeman. We thought him to be gone along with all his Nightmarens."

"You did? That wonderful!" The invisible creature stopped herself. "But wait. There are still Nightmarens about."

"We do not know why the Nightmarens have survived Wizeman's defeat." Owl looked over to Nights. Nights gestured with a shrug she still didn't know why. "We hope this does not mean Wizeman's defeat was temporary. Hoo."

"If Wizeman returns, can't Nights just defeat him again?"

Nights floated closer to the voice. "I had help," she said as she floated behind where the invisible creature's voice came from. "I certainly couldn't defeat Wizeman on my own," Nights said with a smile. The invisible creature found it odd that Nights smiled at such a thing.

"Why don't you ask others for help? You said you had a child, why not ask that one for help?"

Nights froze, her smile vanished. She had never spoken a word about her child to anyone but the baby Visitor who had just left. The only way for the invisible creature to have known about it was for her to have eavesdrop on them.

"What? A Child?!" Owl had lost some feathers when he shouted this.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Nights lied. "I never had a child."

"Huh?" The invisible creature was confused. "But I heard you told the Visitor that he reminded you of your child. I didn't imagine it."

Owl still kept his focus on the nervous looking Nights. Her fidgeting and uneasy facial expressions confirmed she was lying. Nights started to protest, but she knew she couldn't keep the act up. She stayed afloat in silence for a moment trying to keep her composure from having to recall the heartbreaking memory.

"I had an egg. It didn't hatch though. It never even had a chance to."

"Nights..." Owl began but, found in his shock state, he couldn't find the words to comfort her.

"I...I'm so sorry," said the invisible creature. "If I had known, I would have never brought it up."

"Please don't mention this to anyone else you meet," Nights told her.

"Mm. I should go now." Before giving Owl and Nights a chance to stop her, she took off running. She had not meant to make Nights feel sad or Owl flustered. She only wanted to be their friend.

The invisible creature had left the two in an awkward situation. Unable to stand the silence, Owl spoke up.

"I can understand why you never brought the subject up. Do not feel ashamed, Nights." Nights nodded. "I can also understand back in the old days you were..." Owl had unknowingly looked at Nights' hips when he said this. "...close with the Nightmarens."

This made Nights feel self-conscious. She didn't even realize she had brought her knees together. Nights wonder why did Owl have to look at her lower body when he said that.

"I do suppose when one is young, they may do some impulsive actions base on overpowering emotions."

Nights thought Owl couldn't possible be suggesting what she thought he was.

"Then again..."

"You dirty old bird!"

"Oh! I say!"

Nights wanted to pull her hat off she was so annoyed. "I didn't do what you're implying. It happened just like the Mepians. I was fighting off Nightmarens when one I had defeated recoiled off me and PLOP there's an egg. And..." Nights' frustration had faded as she recalled the details of that sad day. "And, I was so confused." Nights lowered herself so she could sit down at the fountain. Nights related to Owl the tale of how she tried to catch the egg, but the Nightmaren didn't let her. When she had defeated them and finally found the egg, how happy and excited she was. She told him of the terror that filled her when she discovered the huge crack the egg had taken from the fall. To make matters worst, more Nightmarens had shown up. How she had hidden the egg in the knothole of a tree covered with foliage wishing it would stay hidden from the enemy and when she return, after her battle, the egg had faded away.

"I should have taken the egg and flew away. I should have never fought the Nightmarens again," Nights said with disappointment. "I messed up. I messed up my only chance at having a child." Nights brought her legs to her head. "It's why I had to send the baby back home. I couldn't allow another little one to pay for my mistakes."

Owl allowed her a moment before speaking up again. "I know you do everything in your power to protect all the Visitors, Nights. Even if it meant sacrificing your life."

"I suppose you're right, Owl." Nights let out a breath and started to calm down a little. "I guess I should consider myself lucky I have all these wonderful Visitors to give my love to."

Thankful that Nights was seeming like her usual self, Owl help but think about she had told him. He sympathized with Nights, as he could not imagine her loss, yet something was odd about Night's story. He knew Nights was telling the truth and he believed her, however, Owl knew Nights omitted an important piece of information from her story. Something she had said contradicted with something that had happened to her. Owl had an idea what the missing information was, but he saw no reason to press the issue as the child was deceased.

The two continue to sit, letting the tranquility of the Dream Gate restore their souls to a peaceful state, when a familiar noise broke the serene atmosphere. The two rose up and looked towards the entrance of the Dream Gate.

The baby Visitor crawled in.

Nights' body felt limp. She had woken him up for his safety. If he stayed, he could meet the same fate as her child.

The baby spotted Nights and happily crawled over to her. Nights floated away from him as if he were a venomous snake ready to bite her. "Why did you come back?" Nights asked, her voice distressed.

The baby didn't even notice her tone. He sat down and reached his arms up to her, wanting to be held. "Na-Na," he said.

"There are Nightmarens after you and your Ideya. They'll hurt you." She wanted no harm to come to him.

The baby still didn't understand. "Na-Na," he called out to her with open arms.

It tore Nights up. He came all the way back to the Dream Gate just to see her and she was rejecting him. She reached down and held him tightly.

Owl looked at how happy the two were and smiled. "It looks as if we'll see the Visitor all the way throughout this night," he said as he looked at the third and last Nightopian door. 

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the three laid a paved path surrounded by lush green grass and skyscraper tall trees with bottles of baby powder where there should have been leaves. Beyond the trees, they could see city buildings and a huge lake filled with boats and birds of all various sizes and colors.

"Hoo, what a lovely park," Owl commented as he appreciated the beautiful landscape of the third Nightopia.

"It's very linear," Nights said as she followed the trail that rested dead center in the park. "I can only imagine what's at the end of this path," she said knowing full well it could only be danger. She and the Dualized baby flew upwards to get a better aerial view only to knock into one of the baby powder bottle leaves. The sweet smelling particles fell like snow to the ground leaving white circles.

The baby gleefully laughed. "Did you like that?" Nights asked. The baby made their hands clap. "I guess it's okay. Go on, show those bottles a thing or two," she joked as she let the baby continue to knock into them.

"Oh dear. Oh dear," Owl said as he perched on a nearby bench, away from them and their antics, and dusted himself off. He looked at the mess the two left behind. Nightopians had already gathered and played in the falling powder. Many started sneezing which kicked up more powder. Owl chuckled at the sight until something else caught his interest. A few patches of powder were sitting stationary in the air. Underneath these small patches were footprints.

"Why don't you come here and sit by me, m'dear?" Owl called out to the invisible creature who gasped when she realized she had been spotted by him and the powder. Owl saw the patches quickly being brushed off . "Hoo. Stop being so shy." The brushing had stopped.

"Mm." She walked over and dusted off the bench before sitting down. Owl smiled and looked back up at Nights and the Visitor.

"They certainly are having fun, aren't they?

"Mm. I'm glad Nights isn't sad now."

"Hoo. Don't worry about before. I would venture to say Nights feels quite relieved to have finally talked about that dreadful ordeal. Also, I might add, having the baby around is helping her deal with those bitter memories rather than repressed them."

"Mm." The invisible creature agreed but had to add. "That's if the baby survives tonight." Owl cleared his throat, not responding to that comment. "Owl, doesn't it bother you Nights is spending most of the time with the baby?"

"Hmm? That? I am fine watching Visitors enjoy their trip to the Dream Gate and Nightopia. Besides," Owl held out his wings for the invisible creature to inspect closer, "these wings aren't exactly made for holding baby Visitors."

"Mm." They both turned their attention back on the landscape. The once lush green lawn now looked like a snow covered field. "I'm surprised more powder hasn't fallen on us, Owl." Without missing a beat, a blanket of powder descended upon the two. It scattered about and created a fog around them. They could hear Nights' and the baby's laughter.

"Nights!" Owl yelled at her.

"Sorry, Owl." Her tone indicated she wasn't. "Just teaching the Visitor how to Drill Dash, so that we could hit more bottles. I think we'll practice some more." With that, the Dualized two took off in a fast corkscrew like maneuver forward getting away from the victims of their prank.

When the cloud had finally dispersed, and he could see a beyond six inches from his beck, Owl shook himself clean of the powder. "Those rascals," he declared and he started to smooth his ruffled feathers back.

"Mm," the invisible creature went as she started to brush off the powder that covered her entire body.

Nights and the Visitor had left the baby powdered forest and continued down the trail. They flew circles around bushes trimmed to look like animals. Chased and frighten the birds that flew near the water. Caught random balloons that floated in the sky and tied them to tree branches. Doing this, the two had inhaled some of the baby powder, causing them to sneezed. This confused Nights as she didn't even have a nose.

The two continued till they reached the end of the trail. Before them was a towering hedge. Not much of a barrier, thought Nights. She looked around and could not see the top of the hedge, that stretched beyond the clouds, or the sides that seemed to extend past the borders of the Nightopia. Nights prepared to Drill Dash through the hedge until the baby spotted Nightopians going through an opening in the hedge. They two flew over and looked inside. It wasn't a barrier; it was a maze.

The baby made gibberish he wanted to go inside where the Nightopians were and Night obliged. Most Nightopians they passed were having fun exploring, some were so upset that they were lost, they started crying. Nights played her flute for them till their tears stopped. Nights and the baby continued lazily through the labyrinth, hatching Nightopian eggs, catching a few of the suns rays and enjoying what could very well be their last time together.

"This is it," Nights said as they turned the final corner. "This is the end." The two looked at the wide open center with its small pond filled with frogs. Dragonflies darted around them before resting on the wildflowers that grew in the center of the maze. The peaceful scenery did not stay long. Nights could already feel an evil presence beginning to warp the space around them. She knew what was coming next.

A Nightmaren boss had turn the once idyllic and sunny garden into a dark, chilly, and barren forest. The bottom of the lair filled up with a thick, green and revolting looking substance. Nights felt it wasn't fair for a baby to have to fight a Nightmaren boss. Nights looked to the baby, hoping her words would reach him. "You have to do this yourself. If you don't defeat this Nightmaren, he'll come back." Nights held out her hand and pushed it forward. "Just like you did with those balls." She repeated the actions of her Touch Dash. "Just like that." The baby felt unsure but copied Night's movements. "Good. Don't worry. I'm here to help you face your fears."

The two heard a nose from above and saw something hanging off one of the black tree branches. The Nightmaren boss let go of his perch and began the descend down. He landed near them with a spin and strong gust of wind. This bat-like Nightmaren was bigger then normal second level Nightmarens. He smacked his lips and drool dripped down his face. The baby sounded as if he as going to cry. "Come on now!" Nights yelled in protest at the boss's size as the timer started. They only had five minutes to defeat this monstrous beast. If the baby couldn't face his fears, it would be night over for both of them.

Nights wanted to fly forward and take care of the bat as soon as they could but the baby held back; he was too petrified to move. The bat flew right at them. "Move!" Nights tried to tell the baby but the huge bat crashed into them. "Wotcha!" Nights cried as she and the baby were sent into the green lake at the bottom of the lair. They surfaced and Nights spat out the muck that filled her mouth. Because of the baby she had an idea what the disgusting green sludge was.

"Strained peas?" she asked. "You've got to be kidding me." Wait, Nights thought, that was it. Nights took control and flew them upward. As the bat flew along the rail of his lair, Nights had already formed a plan of how to move the baby into action.

She yelled loud enough for the bat to hear them. "You think THAT'S scary?" she asked the baby and made circles with both her hands. "It's just a balloon with polka dots." The baby looked at Nights' hands and then at the bat. Sure enough the body of the bat was a large balloon with yellow polka dots.

The bat had reached them but this time Nights dodged and continued to set her plan in action. "And look! He doesn't even have any arms." Nights pulled her arms back so her hands rested under her shoulders. She waved them around. The gesture amused the baby and he laughed.

The Nightmaren boss had heard them this time. Were they making fun of him?

Nights brought her hands to her head. "Oooo, look at the scary wary lacy ears on that one."

The bat took offense to this.

The baby took control and made his and Nights' arms flap. "Yes!" Nights said. "His wings! They are so silly looking!"

He liked his wings...

"And really, a pool of strained peas? Ha! That's not scary. That's just like the this Nightmaren; in bad taste!"

That was the last straw for the Nightmaren boss. Once he reached them, he would going to rip their heads off, chew on their limbs and, and...

His lair seemed bigger now. A moment ago he towered over the edges and now it had more then tripled its size. When had it grown? The Nightmaren bat looked at himself. His lair had not grown, he had shrunk from Nights' and the baby's belittling. He looked back up and the two had already made contact with him. Nights had a wicked grin on her face. The baby, now able to face this once fearsome foe, used Nights' strength to send the bat crashing into his own lair and defeating him.

White light began to surround Nights and the baby.

The baby was back in his own body in an area of endless light. He looked around, but Night was nowhere to be found. A red light above him caught his eye. The red sphere, that was bigger than him, floated down in front of him. The baby looked at it, unsure what it was. It was similar to the other energies he processed in himself, but this was the first time he actually saw its form.

"That's the Ideya of Courage." Nights had appeared next to the baby. "You're going to need it to live a full life," she told the baby as she kissed his small head. "I know you're going to be very happy because you have the strength to."

"Na-Na" the baby said.

"Go on." Nights pointed to the Ideya. "It's yours. Take it" she said, knowing this would send him back home.

The baby looked forward at his last and final Ideya and took hold it of.

 

Epilogue

Back at the Dream Gate, Owl was flying around. He felt Nights' presence here and soon found her floating around the plaza, lost in her thoughts.

"The baby is back in his world?" Owl asked.

Nights nodded. "It's strange. I keep looking over to the entrance hoping to see him crawl through."

"I don't find that strange at all, Nights."

"I'm going to miss him."

"If you do feel a bit lonely, there is that other Visitor tonight whom you have not yet met."

"The other Visitor isn't awake yet? It's already morning in her world."

"Is seems as that Visitor is what they refer to as a 'night owl'." Owl wasn't sure what to make of that expression.

"Hmm." Nights felt her mood pick up. "I wonder how she feels about flying." Nights moved over to where the other Visitor was at. She saw the Visitor talking to the invisible creature, or at least Nights hoped she was talking to the invisible creature and not the empty space in front of her.

Nights dashed in front of the two startling them. She looped back in a circle and performed a gentleman's bow in front of the Visitor.

"Hello. My name is NiGHTS."

The end.


End file.
